Support is requested for a scientific meeting organized by the American Association for Cancer Research, Inc. (AACR). The conference entitled, "Cell Signalling and Cancer Treatment," will be held at the El San Juan Hotel in San Juan, Puerto Rico, on December 5-9, 1993. The Program Committee for this conference consists of Drs. Garth Powis, Chairperson and Principal Investigator; Paul Workman, Co-chairperson, John A. Hickman, Thomas R. Tritton, John S. Lazo, Sara A. Courtneidge, Hans H. Grunicke, and Kathrine A. Kennedy. In addition to the members of the Program Committee, the invited speakers are well-known, distinguished investigators in this field. Speakers will make 30- to 60-minute presentations. Approximately 175-200 other conference registrants will have the opportunity to present their own novel work during poster sessions. Our growing understanding of the basic differences between normal cells and cancer cells has lead to the discovery of exciting new targets for drug development, as well as innovative approaches to the prevention and treatment of cancer. Receptors, signalling molecules, and transcription factors mediate the effects of growth factors, oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes on cell proliferation, transformation, and death. The last few years have seen an intense effort by the pharmaceutical industry and academic laboratories to develop drugs that act on these signalling pathways. The purpose of this special symposium is to present a comprehensive review of current research findings, including information on existing and new pathways and targets and progress reports on new drugs and approaches that are in clinical trials or in development. The symposium will be of interest to basic and clinical cancer researchers from academia and industry.